Pangea
by Rebecca la viajera
Summary: Asahi piensa que Nishinoya es el mejor libero, salvando la pelota para él, siendo un rayo siempre atento a sus espaldas. Noya sabe que Asahi es una de las mejores personas que existen, no puede evitar quitar su mirada de él cuando lo encuentra en los pasillos y cuando se da cuenta de esto las dudas empiezan a atacarlo. Serie de Drabbles. O tal vez algo más.
1. Pannotia

Nishinoya no se lleva muy bien con el modelo de enseñanza de su escuela. Es que estarse quieto escuchando los discursos premeditados de sus profesores, con la nariz fría en invierno o un rayo de sol dándole en el ojo en primavera, no lo contentan. Hace las tareas, a veces ayuda a sus compañeros con algún que otro trabajo pero no recuerda haberse matado estudiando, nunca. Si se sacara un porcentaje de lo que más le ocupa la vida, seguramente el 70% serían cosas referidas al voley.

Entrenar, jugar, partidos, charlas, sus compañeros. Todo lo lleva al voley, al voley y a Asahi.  
Con el pelo salvaje domado en un rodete, la barba desprolija pero cuidada. A Yuu se le corta la respiración cuando lo ve de lejos por los pasillos, en los recreos, al momento de rematar.

Es que a veces siente que su deber en ese espacio es solo el defenderlo a él, el salvar la pelota para que su estrella brille cada vez más y más. El brillo que, cada vez que lo recuerda, lo hace sonreír entre las mantas. Una imagen de ensalmo que le llena el alma como si fuera sedante.  
La sonrisa de Asahi, las cejas bajas de preocupación, la bondad siempre presente. Nishinoya lo admira desde la punta más alta de su flequillo rubio hasta la uña del dedo gordo del pie.

Un día normal, con entrenamiento completo y sin interrupciones, mientras recogen la red se da cuenta de que el año próximo su estrella no va a esta más ahí.  
Tiembla corazón, las rodillas se doblan y los pulmones lo obligan a soltar el aire en un suspiro. La mirada perdida, una pregunta entre los labios.  
-¿Noya, está todo bien?  
La voz lo reconforta, es el sonido de un río en las profundidades de la montañas. El cuerpo vuelve a la vida.  
-Si.

Luego de que todo está ordenado salen a correr, da unas vueltas con sus compañeros de equipo y se desvía despidiéndose de ellos. Ya ha avanzado varias cuadras cuando escucha pasos a sus espaldas, decide detenerse esperando que lo pasen. Que lo dejen solo a él y sus pensamientos sin onomatopeyas legendarias.  
Una mano se posa en su hombro, lo cubre todo, emana calor pero no resulta molesto. Nishinoya se sobresalta, nota que está conteniendo la respiración e intenta relajarse al reconocer la mano.  
\- Asahi-san ¿Que haces acá?  
La imagen real es mucho mejor que la que Noya evoca constantemente. Con el rodete bajo casi deshecho, los labios entreabiertos y la mirada fija en él.  
 _Que los continentes se choquen, porque me derrito aquí mismo._

El "As" del Karasuno recupera el aire perdido en la carrera y se pasa una mano por la frente.  
\- Dijimos que íbamos a repasar tácticas...  
Ni un solo movimiento, silencio total, un auto pasa por su lado y los ilumina con las luces traseras.  
-Ah... Vienes a casa.  
Suena más a pregunta que afirmación, Asahí no sabe si responder o no.  
-A donde si no.  
Noya sonríe.

 _Retrasemos el fin del mundo, si es por él me quedo en un bloque._  
-Bien, vamos entonces.  
E inician una conversación que tira y empuja la pregunta que se está guardando entre la paleta izquierda y el canino. Juega con la lengua, saborea la duda, teme la respuesta que puede obtener.

Cuando se decide por hablar, ya han llegado a su casa. Se traga la pregunta y abre la puerta intentando pasar página. El primero en entrar es el invitado, y Yuu no puede evitar fijar sus ojos en los músculos de la espalda.  
Desea que el temblor que siente sea solo un movimiento de placas tectonicas y no sus piernas al borde del colapso.  
 _  
En un bloque, en un bloque. Por él, por Asahi._

Inhala, exhala y entra a su casa. Sereno. 


	2. Rodinia

Todos los derechos de personaje a Haruichi Furutade.

* * *

Se despierta perdido, no sabe si está en su casa y por un segundo cree haberse dormido en los vestidores del instituto. Entre la penumbra reconoce la lámpara de la habitación de Nishinoya y se relaja.  
Han estado toda la noche viendo las grandes ligas y anotando cosas para destacar del Karasuno, cree que se ha dormido entre los gritos de su compañero- YA ME VERÁN CON MI ROLLING THUNDER Y VAN A LLORAR- y un tiempo pedido por el equipo que iba ganando.

Yuu se remueve entre sabanas en la cama de verdad, él se ha quedado con la marinera que le deja los pies por fuera. Pero aun no ha empezado el verdadero frío y se conforma con lo que sea mientras no moleste a nadie.

Decide levantarse a preparar sus cosas, no quiere llegar tarde a su primera clase. Mira el reloj de la pared, colgado junto al horario de clases de Nishinoya- Impecable, sin ninguna alteración más que el dibujo de una cara sumamente enojada junto al título "Literatura contemporanea"- Sonrie levemente y junta sus cosas para vestirse en el baño. A veces le altera mucho el ser tan pudoroso, pero es que en esa casa se siente incomodo, como si estuviera debiendo algo.

Envidia a Tanaka y los otros chicos por llevar con tanta libertad en cambiarse entre todos. No es que tenga miedo a que lo vean, pero no puede evitar acongojarse al sacarse lo que lo cubre.

 _Ni que tu uniforme fuera una armadura. A zu ma ne, el mundo se te va encima con chismorreos y vos te preocupas por lo que piensan tus compañeros._

Entra al pequeño cuarto de baño, se lava la cara canturreando el himno de algún comercial que vio la semana anterior en casa de su abuela, acomoda toda su cabellera en un rodete bien prolijo y sale sin hacer ningún ruido.  
Noya se ha despertado. Con el flequillo bajo y los ojos como dos ranuras, bosteza rompiendo el silencio tan prolijamente hilado por su invitado.  
-¿Asahí-san?  
-Si, buenos días.  
A Azumane se le ha ido el aire de los pulmones y siente las piernas hirviendo, no entiende la razón pero espera no haberse enfermado con los pies por fuera de la manta.  
-Buenos días ¿Que hora es?  
-Hora de irnos.  
El más pequeño abre los ojos como platos, su flequillo se acomoda casi por si solo y sale corriendo a encerrarse en el baño. La alarma del celular le empieza a sonar con Fairylocal de Twenty one Pilots a todo volumen. Entonces vuelve a aparecer, ya con el uniforme bien puesto y las mejillas al rojo vivo.  
El más alto se guarda los comentarios y espera a que esté listo para salir.

Le ha gustado levantarse de esa forma, aunque un poco a las apuradas, y con alguien agradable que le devuelva el saludo. Una flecha le borra los pensamientos, no sabe que hacer con su futuro. ¿Despedirse del Karasuno y sus integrantes?

Una cosa es el voley, otra es su futuro. Aún no decide si quiere mezclaras. Pero su equipo ya es su segundo hogar. A la primera, el dejarlos le resulta algo impensable. Sin embargo luego de amasar la cosa se da cuenta de que tal vez todo tiene su razón exacta.

Observa al número cuatro cerrar la puerta y empiezan a caminar hablando trivialidades. No quiere que eso se termine pero han tomado el camino corto y el hilo de la conversación se pierde cuando llegan a la cima de la colina y se despiden para asistir cada uno a su clase.


	3. Kenorland

La clase de Geografía le resulta angustiante, se rasca la barba cada dos parrafos del libro de texto y suspira cuando escucha el timbre del receso.

Llegó a tiempo, no tiene porqué estar enojado con Nishinoya, sin embargo no puede evitar quitarse el sabor amargo del café de la cabeza. Lo relaciona directamente con **un** mechón rubio sobre **una** frente, con **una** voz arrastrada que le dice _"Buenos días"_ y Asahi siente que las rodillas vibran levemente bajo el banco repleto de apuntes.  
Sugawara aparece por el puerta- Sonrisa fresca, lunar imborrable, ojos ilusionados. Toda su cara dice "Tercer año, mi último año. Voy a alzar todas las pelotas, voy a bailar de lo lindo cuando esto termine, quiero empezar la facultad y entrenar con lo que me sobre del tiempo. ¡Quiero que me sobre el tiempo!"- Seguido de Daichi- Leves ojeras, sonrisas ocultas en las comisuras, desprendiendo colonia de azahar y menta por los poros. Con los ojos tapados por un velo de esperanzas, de liderazgo y ganas de ganar todos los partidos con sus nuevas adquisiciones, los novatos de primero, de por medio.- Lo saludan y comentan sobre el partido que vio la noche pasada con _el libero_.

-Escuché que Aoba Josai juega un amistoso con Shiratorizawa esta tarde. Anda a saber como consiguieron ese enfrentamiento con tanta rapidez- Daichi no para de hablar, los otros dos apenas han comentado algo y Azumane está preparando una pregunta, con algo de miedo.  
-Hoy sales con Michimiya ¿No?

Silencio, dulce silencio cargado de respuestas. Sugawara se aguanta la risa, a Daichi se le cae un poco la mandíbula.  
-Si.  
Y cambian de tema radicalmente, así como empezó terminó.

Se pasa el esto de las clases masticando _"Porqués_ " y _"Cómos"._ Dudando de si invitar a los chicos del club al cine el sábado, o invitar sólo a Suga y Daichi, o tal vez sólo a Nishin...  
Las ideas se le cortan, cómo cortocircuito, ve una mano cae en cámara lenta sobre su banco, impacta y el sonido se lleva todo lo que había maquinado. Levanta la vista para encontrarse con Tanaka.  
-Anda Asahi, que llegamos tarde al entrenamiento.  
Seguro lo ha visto cuando ha pasado frente a la puerta, el aula está vacía y solo quedan ellos dos. Uno sentado frente a una hoja en blanco -La pizarra está cubierta de anotaciones pero no ha copiado ni una- Y el otro con auriculares puestos y gesto de desconcierto.

-¡Ryu, Asahi! Que llegamos tarde, vamos ya.  
Nishinoya aparece como un rayo resbalando por los suelos del instituto, agarrado al marco de la puerta para no pasar de largo, emana una imagen un tanto infantil. El más grande se levanta, guarda todo el silencio y los sigue hasta el gimnasio escuchando a medias una conversación sobre Tyler Joseph y lo bien que se le dan los raps.

El gimnasio parece gritar _"Viernes"._ Las luces a tope, los chicos estirando y contando planes que probablemente no se concreten. Pelotas rebotando, recepciones hechas sin miedo, gritos de aliento.  
Nagisa y Noya se rodean de onomatopeyas inecesarias para relatarle al entrenador- Mirada seria, cabello agarrado por una liga apenas visible, un palillo entre el canino y la paleta derecha- el partido de la noche anterior.  
Daichi parece apurado, los guía olvidándose algún que otro ejercicio y cuando terminan la práctica se va con una zapatilla a medio poner gritando un "Hasta mañana" Falto de aire.

Esa noche se saltan la parte de correr, bajan todos hasta el Sakanoshita y Ukai les compra un Nikuman a cada uno. A diferencia de otras veces, el más emocionado es Tobio. Con los ojos brillantes mastica ansioso, cada tanto lanzandole miradas a Nagisa que contiene una risita nerviosa.

Tanaka le palmea la espalda al colorado y le pregunta que haran esta noche. Entonces Nagisa lo suelta como si de un chiste se tratara.  
-Vamos a ver Pete's Dragon, mi primo ha dicho que es lo mejor que ha salido este mes.  
Y los demás integrantes del Karasuno sonríen dando respuestas positivas, cada uno meditando muy por dentro el hecho de que Kageyama y Nagisa hagan algo más que hablar de voley, respirar voley, practicar voley. Entre otras cosas relacionadas.  
-A ver si se cruzan con Daichi.  
Lanza Sugawara, con un tono algo irritado. Pero todos lo pasan por alto.

Al final, cada uno a sus cosas, casa chancho a su rancho. Asahi llega a su casa agotado, lo recibe su abuela que ha vuelto de una de esas excursiones para viudas adineradas.  
Le besa las dos mejillas, al estilo europeo, bañándolo todo de perfume a rosas y manchandolo con rouge rojo brillante.  
Su madre está preparando la cena y ha hecho té para aminorara la espera, se sientan los tres en la mesita del comedor y escuchan a la anciana relatar sus aventuras en Tailandia.  
-Azumane, si vieras lo lindos que son los elefantes bien de cerquita. Me he montado en uno y todo, mi guia dijo que yo he sido la anciana más valiente de todos los grupos que ha dirigido. ¿Ves? Ahí estoy subida a Dumbo- Y le enseña una foto brillante enmarcada por un borde blanco que ha sacado de su enorme bolso, muy similar al de Mary poppins. En la imagen se la ve con el cabello cano suelto y las manos bien aferradas al cuello de un elefante más bien pequeño.- Arthur, así se llama mi guia. Nos ha invitado a todas las excursionistas a la superoferta que está vendiendo para enero ¿A que no adivinas a donde?- La mujer no da tiempo para responder. A Asahi le pesan los parpados pero su estomago aclama comida y sabe que dormirse frente a su _obaa-san_ sería una catástrofe como lo fue Hiroshima.- Me voy a Chile¿ Has oído Azumane? A Chile.

Se escucha un plato caer, la madre del chico saca la cabeza por encima de la barra que conecta el comedor con la cocina y frunce el ceño.  
-Mamá, creo que te estás yendo muy lejos.  
-Para nada, corazón. He pagado el paquete apenas me he bajado del avión, oportunidades así surgen solo una vez. Y yo voy a recorrer todo lo que no pude recorrer con tu padre.  
-Abuela, si no te cuidas...  
-Oh calla niño, que tengo más fuerza que tu y todo ese equipito de voley.

Al chico los ojos se le van al cielo, su abuela es una mujer con un carácter muy especial y una amplia variedad de métodos para hacer que una persona se sienta incomoda, está seguro que se llevarían bien con Noya. La anciana nota el silencio prolongado y vuelve a hablar.  
-Te he traído un regalo, pero seguro no es ninguna sorpresa para ti.  
Sale de la sala y va en busca de un cactus de pequeño tamaño.  
-Se llama Notocactus, pero claro que le puedes cambiar el nombre por que nunca le dejas los nombres de su especie. Niño mimado.  
Asahi abraza a su abuela con todo el cariño que le tiene y sube a su habitación con su regalo entre las manos.

La habitación de Azumane es tal y como cualquiera se la imaginaría, prolija y amable. Junto a la ventana tiene dos estanterías con toda clase de cactus, etiquetados con nombres diferentes-La mayoría relacionados-  
Comenzó la colección un mes después de la muerte de su abuelo, hace ya cinco años. Y decidió que los iba a llamar por cosas que lo marcaran.  
Empezó con sus miedos, el primero de todos llevaba escrito "Muerte" en su maceta color salmón. Sin embargo Muerte había muerto hacía tres años dejando lugar en la maceta para tres retoños con la misma contextura.

Cuando se ausentó en el Karasuno su madre le compró una especie de Matucana-Otro tipo de cactus- que terminó por llamarse "Huida" y lo atormentaba cada vez que llegaba a casa. La imagen de la planta,un pimpollo sin nacer, reflejándose con la luz de la luna; lo hacía estremecerse entre las sabanas.

Pero el Notocactus no parecía un miedo. Tan pequeño, redondo y con una flor amarilla en la punta. Le resultaba de lo más familiar, como si su lugar en el mundo fuera esa repisa.  
Se sentó a los pies de la cama, el cactus en una mano y un rotulador en la otra. Dio varias vueltas pensando.  
 _Café._

 _¿voley?_

 _Karasuno._

Lo miro una vez más y el aire de la habitación se volvió más espeso.

 _Yuu._

Su abuela lo llamó escaleras abajo pero no se vio capaz de bajar hasta unos minutos después. Escribió _"Nishinoya"_ en la base de la maceta, para que nadie lo viera.  
Para que nadie lo supiera.  
Excepto él.

Abrió la ventana, respiro profundo como el mar y salió cerrando la puerta.  
Guardando su nuevo descubrimiento.


	4. Cratón

TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE PERSONAJE A HARUICHI FURUTADE.  
Bien, me he despertado hoy ( Miércoles de perros, ojeras grandes y sueños que no se despegan) y me he encontrado con 2 reviews que me dan ganas de seguir. Así que dije " a actualizar anticipadamente, que se me va la gente"

MUCHAS GRACIAS.

* * *

Los sábados a la mañana muchos chicos del Karasuno se juntan frente al Sakanoshita y desde ahí parten a un parque cercano a trote suave. El entrenador Ukai los mira algo cansado, como si verlos todos los días le fuera suficiente y cruzarselos en los dos días de descanso lo pertubaran más de lo normal.

Nishinoya nunca dice no a esas horas de entrenamiento extra, le gusta como se manejan aunque el equipo no esté nunca del todo completo. Llega a pie y se encuentra con Daichi, Nagisa y Tsukishima.  
Los tres está muy callados, absortos cada uno en su mar de pensamientos.  
A Noya le extraña que Sugawara no esté acompañando al entrenador así que luego de saludarlos se acerca a Sawamura.  
-¿Le ha pasado algo a Sugawara?  
Daichi clava la vista en el suelo y exhala el aire retenido para luego renovarlo y responder.  
-Me ha llamado esta mañana para avisarme que no iba a llegar. Al parecer hay algún problema médico con su tío y han tenido que viajar para Tokio. Pero de cualquier forma no creo que seamos muchos el día de hoy.  
Mira su reloj sin esperar una contestación. Sin embargo Nishinoya, que se ha enterado a través de Asahi, saca el tema de Michimiya.  
-¿Cómo te ha ido ayer en el cine? A que has ganado más que en los partidos ¿O no? ¿Daichi me estás escuchando?  
El capitán se pasa una mano por el cabello y analiza las preguntas. No entiende porqué pero hay algo en todo lo que le está sucediendo, en la vida, que no encaja.  
-Me ha ido bien, simplemente la acompañé a ver Pete's Dragon. La semana pasada leímos las criticas en el anexo cultural de una revista de voley y nos dieron ganas de verla...

Hinata ha parado la oreja en la mitad de la conversación y solo ha escuchado con claridad el nombre de la película. Salta de donde estaba sentado y mira a Daichi con los ojos brillantes.  
-¡A QUE LES HA ENCANTADO! Cuando el dragón pasa sobre los autos es como "fiuuuushhhh", super emocionante. Yo quería saltar de la silla pero Kageyama me ha dicho que eso no está bien en una sala llena de gente. ¿No les ha gustado?  
-Si... Nos ha gustado.- Sawamura sonríe recordando la noche anterior y se da cuenta de que en ese momento de la película ha escuchado gritos en la otra punta de la sala. Supone que han estado en el mismo lugar y momento. Nishinoya se une a la conversación.  
-Ah, pero no ha de ser tan buena si yo no la he visto.  
-¡Entonces vaya a verla Sempai!- Hinata ha recuperado todas las energías que se le notaban faltas- A Kageyama le ha encantado, seguro que usted también.

El recién mencionado aparece por la calle, sujetando fuerte la correa de su bolso y sintiéndose algo expuesto. La salida al cine le ha resultado bastante intima y lo ha dejado pensando toda la noche. Estaba seguro de que el número 10 pensaba lo mismo hasta que lo ha escuchado gritando la anécdota como algo de todos los días. El primero en notar su presencia- Como no- Es el pelinarranja que va corriendo a arrastrarlo del brazo.  
-Vamos Kageyama, decile lo muchísimo que te gustó la película. Así Nishinoya-sempai va a verla. También me gustó mucho la parte en que el niño esta frente la cueva y todo es como "uuuuuh" ¿Entienden? Y entonces "PLAS" todo tiene sentido. Y Pete, pete es genial. Genial con ge mayúscula.

Todos lo miran, esperando a que termine su monólogo que los ha excluido de dictar respuestas. Kageyama hace fuerza para que le suelte el brazo y entonces Hinata deja de hablar y lo mira preocupado -Ojos de perro mojado. El labio inferior levemente salido, casi imperceptible.-  
-Anda, suelta.-Lo dice muy tranquilo, como si le hablara a un niño dormido. Luego de dirige a Daichi- ¿Capitán, solo somos nosotros?  
Entonces llega Yamaguchi al trote y la respuesta que obtiene es un leve asentimiento.

Nishinoya se sienta en la vereda, cansado de esperar a que Asahi aparezca se resigna a contentarse con pasar el rato con Nagisa jugando a tirar piedritas a la calle . Ni el tonto de Tanaka se ha presentado, aunque eso no le extraña ya que seguro se ha quedado dormido. Sus compañeros de segundo son una pregunta sin respuesta, seguro que Ennoshita tiene sus buenas razones, pero los otros dos han de estar igual que Ryu.  
Siente un pequeño enojo alojado en la boca del estomago. Él se que ha quedado la noche en vela dándole vueltas a su sentir por Asahi- ¿La admiración se estaba volviendo obsesión u otra cosa? O esa cosa... ¿Ya estaba antes que nada?- se presenta al entrenamiento, y los otros que seguro se la han pasado durmiendo a pierna suelta no aparecen ni por asomo.

O tal vez el enojo era por el mismo problema nocturno. El problema de tener la cabeza llena de imágenes, miradas, palabras y latidos acompasados a los pasos de un sujeto que no es él.

Cuando comienzan a estirar, listos para iniciar el trote, aparece el As del equipo. Noya siente que las fosas nasales y la garganta se le refrescan, como si hubiera comido una menta; y la frente se calienta.

 _Que seguro es el sol, el aire acondicionado de la tienda, los comienzos de la primavera._

Se levanta de golpe, recto y ansioso.

-¡EH ASAHI! ¿ESTAS CON ESE PLAN DE "UNA REINA NUNCA LLEGA TARDE"? PENSÉ QUE KAGEYAMA ERA EL GOBERNANTE DE ESTE PUEBLO.  
No sabe porque lo hace, solo sabe que la reacción del aludido lo llena hasta la nuca. Azumane se ha puesto colorado de pies ha cabeza y los pasos parecen más pesados. El corazón de ambos comienza a acelerarse.

Por otro lado, Kageyama se siente hervir y agradece estar atado al pequeño colorado.

 _Porque si no lo casco, líbero bocaza.  
_

Hinata arruga la nariz y frunce el ceño. El comentario no le ha parecido muy cortés de parte de su sempai pero lo deja pasar. Suelta al armador y se hacerca al capitán.

-Sawamura-sempai ¿Ya nos vamos?

-Si. ¡Eh equipo! Acomodense los cordones que partimos.

Empiezan a trotar despacito, ubicados de a dos y con Daichi liderando. Nishinoya aprobecha la situación para acomodarse junto a Asahi.

-¿Porqué me has gritado así?

-No me agradan las tardanzas, querido As.

-Pero si llegas tarde casi siempre...

-Ah, pero vos no.

-Mi abuela volvió de un viaje y me obligo a quedarme hasta tarde despierto... No escuché la alarma.

El libero se siente un poco culpable y deja que ese sentimiento se coma el enojo que anidaba en sus entrañas. Leves como mariposas.  
-Ah... entonces ¿Vamos por un helado luego de esto?  
-Si.  
Sin vacilar, la respuesta es mucho más segura que todas las anteriores. Asahi siente como el calor lo inunda y sospecha que no es por el trorte. Puede jurar que ha visto un destello en los ojos de su compañero.


	5. Polo Sud

Los personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furutade, el don que no me hace canon los ships.

* * *

A Asahi le tiemblan las manos al intentar abrir la puerta de su casa. Su abuela lo espera sentada en el sillón de la sala.  
\- Niño, vente con tu abuela un rato que necesito hablar contigo.  
El chico la mira e intenta separar lo que escucha de lo que significa, no quiere ser grosero pero ha dejado a Nishinoya esperando en la plaza. El plan del helado sigue en pie, pero debía volver a avisar a su madre.  
-Perdón, estoy con prisa. Hablamos cuando vuelva.  
Se acerca y le besa la frente que huele a rosas, no suele ser tan cariñoso con su abuela pero debe moverse con cuidado si le niega algún pedido.  
-¿A donde te vas?  
-A tomar un helado con un amigo.  
Le tiembla un poco la voz, como cuando comenzó a cambiarle al pasar de puber a adolescente.  
-Un amigo o... ¿Un _amigo?_

Le tiemblan las manos, la voz de su abuela ha sonado con 20 años menos. Es una mujer muy moderna, nada cerrada, pero Asahi no está seguro de su orientación sexual y que su abuela lo insinúe lo desorienta.  
Lo desorienta pero no lo hace sentir mal. Tal vez se le vuelva normal lo de ver atractivo a un chico.  
Pero, realmente atractivo. Cuando ve a Nishinoya se le derriten los polos. 

Al final logra convencer a su madre, no tiene que rogarle mucho pero si preguntarle unas cuatro veces ya que esta está pintando una naturaleza muerta.

Su madre es una mujer firme pero de buen carácter, se puede saber bastante de ella con hablar un poco- A diferencia de la abuela, la abuela te hace creer que es cinco tipos de persona cuando al final es algo totalmente distinto- Trabaja todas las semanas como secretaría en un consultorio odontológico y los viernes da un taller de pintura en el centro cultural del distrito. Es lo más bondadosa, pero cuando se enoja hay que temerle.  
Desde pequeño le ha enseñado como funciona el mundo y lo ha educado para que sea paciente y comprensivo aunque esto también le ha surgido desde su propia psiquis.

* * *

Sale de su casa mucho más seguro, sin embargo a medida que camina el trecho hasta la plaza el estómago se le encoje nervioso. Le sudan las palmas y no entiende como el AS del Karasuno puede ser la misma persona que está por sufrir un colapso a dos cuadras de un encuentro premeditado.

Primero ve a Hinata junto a kageyama, cada uno sentado en una hamaca. No se los ve enojados, o incómodos, aparentan serenidad. A Asahi se le cruza que harían una buena pareja y en su cabeza suena una alarma que grita DEMASIADO CONTENIDO HOMOSEXUAL. Quiere enterrarse cual cactus y dejar de meterse en las cosas de los otros. Si se quieren pues, que se quieran.

¿Y si él quiere a Nishinoya?

Si, si lo quiere.

¿Y si Nishinoya no lo quiere?

No tiene tiempo para dudar, su amigo se acerca con una sonrisa brillante como el astro rey y comienza a hablar. Así que tiene que responderle, y la conversación sigue.  
Cuando quiere acordarse de lo que estaba pensando en la plaza, ya se encuentran frente a la barra de la heladería por hacer su pedido.  
-Quiero uno de menta y limón-El líbero hace su pedido y no se da vuelta para preguntale a Asahi lo que quiere, simplemente lo pide como si fuera capaz de leerle la mente- Y otro de sambayón y careza.

Y entonces Azumane nota lo mucho que se conocen.

Y, tal vez -Si Nishinoya repara en esos detalles.- Tal vez, sí.

Tal vez Noya si lo quiera.

Y la idea de que eso sea posible, de que lo quiera como él lo quiere, hace que los polos sigan en pie.


	6. Polo Norte

Muchas gracias a todas/todos (¿Tengo lectores hombres? Haganmelo saber ) Por pasarse en las actualizaciones, no hay cosa que me haya alegrado más este fin de año que la barrita de lecturas aumentando semanalmente.  
La vacaciones ya me comieron y voy a actualizar sin fecha fija, antes me había dicho que la cosa iba a ser o miércoles o domingo- Pero la vida va viene y la rutina no me agrada tanto como escribir-

De cualquier forma, estoy algo atrasada con la serie y esto no va a tener tanta relación directa con las cosas canon -Aún-

Un besito en la frente y que los mosquitos no les coman los pies.

* * *

Los personajes son propiedad de Haruichi Furutade, yo solo les pongo tutus y metáforas para alegrar a unos pocos.

* * *

Sentados en las blancas mesas de la heladería artesanal, que se encuentra a unas cuadras de la plaza, Nishinoya siente algo extraño en el estómago. En su imaginativa cabeza la imagen de una oruga volviéndose mariposa lo azota junto a una ráfaga de viento que hace que se les vuelen las servilletas.

Asahí se levanta a recogerlas y aprovecha esos segundos para divagar. Le encanta la camiseta de su compañero libero. Es ligera, tiene el dibujo de una pelota de volley y por encima lleva escrito "Hit me With your best shot" Reconoce la frase de una canción que escucha su madre los domingos a la mañana y le parece que combina justo con la persona que la lleva.

Se sienta nuevamente en la silla de mimbre, le resulta incomoda pero ignora las molestias en la espalda baja y vuelve a su helado. Entre ambos se ha creado un silencio pequeñito y devorado por sonrisas.

Nishinoya no le puede quitar la vista de encima, el AS se ha manchado la nariz con cereza y parece no notarlo. La mariposa de la boca del estomago se revuelve.

 _No seas ridículo, esto no es ningún melodrama._

Sin embargo no se queda callado.  
-Eh, Asahi, te has manchado un poco a...-Se estira sobre la mesa, la remera se despega del cuerpo y cuelga como un puente entre su torso y el plástico blanco cubierto de servilletas- Aquí -Le limpia la nariz con el pulgar libre y vuelve a su lugar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Asahi, entre una maraña de frases de los ochenta, solo atina a agradecer el gesto y se termina el helado un poco acongojado.

-Eh, Asahi- Noya ya se ha cansado del silencio y sabe que si eso sucediera en una juntada con Tanaka ambos se pondrían a cantar La Cucaracha hasta que la incomodidad se pasase.

Pero no está reunido con Tanaka, y ni en sueños le quita el helado de la nariz al pelón. _Que se lo quite el amargado de Enoshita_. Y ahí está de nuevo, eso, eso que quiere evitar. _Que te haya empezado a gustar una persona de tu mismo sexo no significa que todos se hayan vuelto Bi de golpe. No seas tonto._

Se sacude las incoherencias del flequillo desteñido y sonríe ampliamente. Una idea le ha surgido de golpe y se la guarda con llave y candado.  
-¿Que haces mañana? Podríamos entrenar para ese partido del jueves contra los amigos del Entrenador Ukai.

-Es... Es solo un partido de entrenamiento.

-Claro, e igualmente quiero ganar. _Podemos_ ganar.

-Mi abuela se está quedando en casa y vuelve a Tokio el lunes, no creo poder. A menos que quieras venir a casa.

Instantáneamente Asahi quiere morderse la lengua, su abuela lo va a ahogar en preguntas y debe averiguar como evita que Noya entre a su cuarto y vea todos los cactus con nombre al frente-Menos uno- Pero algo le colorea las orejas y siente que si declina su invitación Peter pan va a dejar de creer en las hadas.  
 _¿Qué te pasa con los personajes de disney?_

-Claro, puedo ir luego del almuerzo. Yo también tengo que ver a mi abuela.

-Oh, bien. No hay problema. Parecemos muy tradicionales con todo esto de las abuelas y...

¿ _Te has comido un boucher de Orlando? Si, ha de ser eso. Con pajaritos que zumban que te zumban._

-Somos japoneses, se supone que la tradición es todo un cuento que nos tomamos enserio.

-Anda, si lo que a vos te va enserio es el volley.

-Ah ¿Y a vos no?

-Claro que sí, vamos a entrenar mañana ¿No?

 _¿Vas a recibir a Yuu con delantal y pañuelo? De seguro te trae el zapato que se te ha perdido, un maldito zapato de voley._

Asahi ignora todos esos pensamientos que se clavan más fuerte que las opiniones ajenas. Ambos sonríen y comienzan a bromear sobre cuando tiempo habrán durado HInata y Kageyama en paz.

Para sorpresa de ambos- Que han apostado a ver que les dicen el lunes- Al volver de la heladería se los encuentran igual que como los dejaron.

La hermana de Hinata juega en un tío vivo cercano a los columpios y los dos chicos de primero conversan animadamente. Es más, a Kageyama medio que se le escapa una sonrisa- Torcida- y Hinata se ve de los más manso.

Siguen caminando en silencio y una cuadra más adelante Nishinoya le pasa un cupón del cine- Lo que habían apostado-

Asahi sonríe triunfal, le resulta de lo más divertido como todo va cambiando a medida que se acerca el fin.

Se carga de alguna fuerza mística y detiene a Nishinoya justo donde se tienen que despedir.

-Si el jueves ganamos el partido, yo te invito al cine.

Al libero se la para el corazón que siempre va a mil. Quiere ocultar la sonrisa boba que le nace así que contesta.

-¿Y si perdemos?

-Vos elegís lo que hacemos.

Eso es todo, no se despiden siquiera. Cada uno comienza a caminar por su lado.  
Nishinoya se pregunta de donde ha sacado esa actitud el As, si viene oculta con muchas otras o solo es algo nuevo. Quiere descubrir todo.

Una cuadra antes de llagar a su casa se da cuenta de que está en un dilema, quiere ganar con todas sus ansias pero también quiere ser él quien sorprenda a Asahi.

Y se da cuenta de que casi que le han propuesto una cita.

U-na ci-ta.  
Con C mayúscula.

 _Ci-ta_

No quiere ilusionarse con cosas bobas, parece que la mariposa que lleva dentro escupe gliters.

Y él se siente como si estuviera entre las luces de la aurora boreal.


	7. Polo sur

Los domingos son el día favorito de Asahi. Están cerca del lunes, se pierden en el tiempo y siempre parecen iluminados por un resplandor naranja.

Naranja como el uniforme de Noya. Como los damascos del árbol de su patio. Como el moño que una su madre en año nuevo, el día antes de su cumpleaños.

A Asahi le gustan tanto los domingos que uno de sus cactus se llama así.

Los cactus que ha escondido en el armario, para que Nishinoya no los encuentre al momento de dejar sus cosas en la habitación.

-Eh, Asahi ¿Porqué tienes esos estantes vacíos?

-Ah, por nada. Es que he acomodado las cosas que tenía ahí.

-mmm... Que organizado. Ya has visto mi habitación. Un de sas tre.

El libero separa las sílabas con las dos manos. Suelta una risita y se ata las zapatillas apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Asahi sale de su habitación y le roza el brazo al pasar por donde está su invitado.

-¿Practicamos entonces?

Si la vida fuera una película muda, la invitación insinuaría otra cosa. Nishinoya oculta su rubor bajando la cabeza. La abuela de Asahi los pesca cuando están intentando salir al patio sin hacer ruido.

Los mira de arriba a abajo, como si los hubiera encontrado en el armario de las escobas y no saliendo al patiecito con la pelota entre los brazos.

-Nieto.

-Abuela.

-¿No me vas a presentar a tu amigo?

-Soy Nishinoya Yuu...

-Es el libero del equipo de volley.

-Azumane, no me vengas con esos datos que yo no se nadita de volley.

-Soy el que le salva las espaldas cuando la pelota se va lejos.

-¿Ves? Este chiquito es más sensato. ¿Le has ofrecido algo para tomar?

-Si abuela...

-No se preocupe que no quiero nada. Muchas gracias.

Nishinoya le empieza a tomar cariño a la mujer, cada palabra que dice lo hace sentir como si estuviera en su casa con su propia abuela. Al final, luego de media hora de charla, salen al patio.  
Pero no tocan la pelota, que ha quedado junto a la puerta.

Se sientan bajo el durazno a hablar de trivialidades, como si fuera algo que hacen todos los días. Rien un montón, Asahi está seguro de que nunca se ha reído tanto, le duele la panza y tiene los pies entumecidos.  
El sol comienza a bajar y se dan cuenta de que no han hecho nada de nada.  
Cuando se están despidiendo en la puerta de la casita, Nishinoya piensa en lo cerca que están.

 _Si me pongo de puntitas ¿Podré besarlo?_

No lo hace, prefiere ver si ganan el partido del jueves.

Prefiere esperar a ver si Asahi le da alguna señal.


	8. Fronteras (Caen)

Haikyuu no me pertenece a mi si no a Haruichi Furutade.

* * *

La semana se pasa demasiado rápido. Como si los días jugaran a ver quien llega antes al viernes.

El lunes Asahi se pasa la tarde, luego del entrenamiento, estudiando hasta el hartazgo. El martes se presenta en tiempo y forma al examen de Física y lo aprueba con todos los derechos.

El miércoles Nishinoya se salta las clases de la mañana por entrenar y asiste al colegio solo a la hora del entrenamiento del equipo.

Tanaka lo sigue por detrás, soltando maldiciones a quien sabe que dios.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre faltar hoy? Teníamos que entregar el ensayo de Romeo y Julieta para la clase de inglés.

-Ah, calla Ryu. Que vos eras muy capaz de pasarlo solo, tu hermana te ayudó con todo de seguro. Y yo lo resuelvo la próxima semana.

El libero entra al gimanasio y pasa directamente al depósito para después salir con una pelota bajo en brazo. Haciendose ver a los gritos.

-EH, Daichi. Empecemos de una vez así mañana les rompemos las host...

Suga lo detiene a media frase propinándole un golpe en la espinilla.

-La boca, Noya. Que te mando a lavarte con jabón si no paras. Daichi no va a venir hoy, tenía un asunto aparte.

Los chicos de primero dejan de pasarse la pelota y miran a Sugawara. El chico emana estrés, con un brazo en la cintura y el labio inferior temblando.  
A Kageyama las cejas se le bajan dos centímetros.

-Pero si es el puto capitán.

Lo dice bajito pero potente. Sugawara se contiene de amenazarlo con lo mismo que a Noya. A Hinata le parece que el sub capitán tiene fiebre. Rascandose la nuca habla con ese tono ingenuo que lo caracteriza.

-¿Y el partido de mañana?

Nishinoya entre tanto se frota donde le han golpeado y luego estira el brazo para apoyarlo en el hombro de su agresor. Asahi hace lo mismo en el otro hombro, dándole su apoyo al peliplatino.

-Lo jugamos, por supuesto.

Tanaka se saca la camiseta y la lanza por los aires soltando un grito de jubilo que se corta a la mitad cuando Ennoshita le cubre la boca con la mano.

-A ver si dejas de chillar un poco.

El moreno le pasa por el lado y se limpia la mano en el uniforme. Con la mirada baja y agotada. Ryu le camina al lado a pasos cortitos.

-Eh, qué es esa mala vibra.

-Déjalo estar.

-Ah no, a mi no me dices que hacer.

-Entonces ve a hacer lo que te plazca, que te va bien esa onda. Pero la próxima pídele a otro que sea tu Romeo en el ensayo.

Entonces a Tanaka le cae la ficha de que le ha dado un plantón imborrable a Ennoshita.  
Se suponía que iban a estudiar juntos la tarde anterior. Y él se la ha pasado tras de su hermana pidiendo ayuda, cuando debía estar en la plaza con su compañero.

Lo agarra de la muñeca entes de que se le escape.

-EH, discúlpame. Se me ha pasado.

-Claro, es que a vos se te pasa todo.

Ennoshita parece cansado, tiene las comisuras caídas y las ojeras brillantes bajo los tubos de neón.

-¿Podemos ir a hablar fuera?

Todos, atentos a la discusión, contienen una exclamación.  
Tanaka quiere ha-blar.

Con sus gritos de sopetón, el torso el aire libre y las frases de los simpson a la orden del día. El chico que menos discursos serios se guarda bajo el brazo, ese mismo, quiere hablar.

-Bueno.

Y ambos salen por donde entraron, lanzándose miradas por donde sus compañeros no los ven.

Tsukishima se siente en el club de teatro de su madre y quiere cortar esos rollos de raíz, pero a su lado Yamaguchi se ríe flojito y por lo bajo.

Yamaguchi con las pecas como estrellas y la sonrisa brillante a pesar del bajo autoestima. Esa risa hace que a Tsukishima le tiemblen las rodillas, se le calienten los lóbulos y quiera correr lejos de su cuerpo.  
Tiene que conseguirse una novia y pronto, seguro todo es cosa de las hormonas adolescentes.

Al final si corta todo, con la voz áspera y filosa.

-¿Vamos a entrenar o no?

Y entonces Sugawara pone todo en marcha justo a tiempo para la llegada de Ukai.

* * *

Ennoshita se sienta en el suelo de la parte de atrás del gimnasio, con la vista en el cielo que lentamente se oscurece. Tanaka queda de pie un poco inclinado hacia delante.

-La verdad es que me había olvidado de que habíamos quedado.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues me olvidé y al final le pedí ayuda a mi hermana.

-Pues yo me quedé toda la tarde con el culo en el pasto resumiendote los diálogos, Julieta.

Tanaka siente una espina en el pecho. _Culpaculpaculpa._

-Puede ser que cuando quedamos haya estado un poco colocado.

-¿COLOCADO?

A Ennoshita las cejas se le suben hasta donde le nace el cabello azabache y brillante.

-Si, es que mis vecinos tienen una planta nueva y...

-Pensé que lo habías dejado después del desastre del campamento.

-El ensayo me tenía muy estresado y el partido de mañana...

-Ryu, me parece que no tenés idea de lo que es el estrés.

El castaño se resiste a mirarlo, con los brazos cruzados y la nariz fría.  
Tanaka se pone de cuclillas frente a él, apoya la manos en sus rodillas y lo obliga a mantener la mirada fija.

-Perdón. ¿Sí?

Están tan cerca que Ennoshita siente el aliento a chicle de canela. La cabeza se le nubla con carreras bajo el sol de otoño. Recuerda el campamento donde se dieron la mano por fuera de las bolsas de dormir, picados por la paranoia luego de cinco horas de leyendas sobre bosques japoneses malditos.

Con Tanaka no se puede estar más que un rato enojado. De alguna forma siempre le saca ese positivismo acertado, que crece en algún lugar entre la tercera y la cuarta costilla.

-Si.

* * *

El jueves los sorprende de sopetón. Daichi llega más temprano que todos para el partido, con una bolsa de dulces a modo de disculpa. Aunque todos saben que las verdaderas disculpas se las debe a Suga.

Estiran un poco y dan algunas vueltas a la cancha. Hinata corre junto a Kageyama contándole sobre el manga que leyó la noche pasada cuando el insomnio lo agarró del talón.

Asahi y Nishinoya comparten sus últimos ajustes a la apuesta y luego el partido comienza.

Ganan.

Noya salta junto a un eufórico Hinata hasta que Asahi le da un toquecito en el hombro.

El as se toca la barba, nervioso.

-¿Has visto Animales fantásticos?

-No.

-¿El sábado estás libre?

-Si.

-¿Y queres ir al cine conmigo o...?

-Sisisisi.

Al libero le parece que está flotando un centímetro sobre el suelo, espera que nadie lo note porque de ser así seguro lo someten a pruebas que prefiere saltarse. Se quiere saltar todo e ir al cine con Asahi.  
Pero el corazón se le para cuando al despedirse del chico, sin querer se le cae de entre los labios un.

- _Entonces es una cita._


	9. Amanece

He vuelto, y en forma de tazos.

Besitos a mis fans (que no tengo) Prometo no volver al hiatus, por más adictivo que sea procrastinar.

* * *

Lo que Asahi pensó que iba a ser el mejor día de su vida, comenzó fatal.

Es sábado amanece nublado y con la humedad por los cielos, sin embargo no cae ni una gota.  
Su abuela lo despierta abriendo las cortinas con una latente sobreexcitación, de un manotazo tira las sábanas al suelo y lo deja expuesto al mundo como a un recién nacido.

Somnoliento pero alterado Asahi intenta cubrirse con algo las piernas desnudas.  
-¡Abuela! ¿Se puede saber cuál es el apuro por sacarme de la cama? Son las…

Busca el reloj en la pared gris pero sólo encuentra una gran cantidad de carteles en un idioma que no conoce.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

A la mujer le tiemblan las rodillas y no es por el frío. Extiende los brazos huesudos y su rostro se ilumina con una sonrisa juvenil.  
-Nos vamos a Latinoamérica. ¡Sorpresa!  
La-tino-américa, arrastra las "a" y se come el acento.

Asahi vuelve a sentarse a los pies de la cama, sin palabras, jugando con el borde del almohadón.  
Su abuela no se da cuenta de lo callado que está hasta que termina de explicar todas las excursiones a las que planea llevarlo.

-¿Pasa algo nene? ¿No te gustan los cuatíes? A mí me daban miedo, pero entonces el chico que me vendió los pasajes dijo que eran de lo más amistosos y pensé "Si son amistosos, mi nieto los va a adorar".

-Abuela ¿Por qué?

-Y, porque son chiquitos y peludos. Amistosos como vos…

-No, no. ¿Por qué vamos a Latinoamérica?

-Ah… Es mi regalo, antes de que tengas que enterrarte en los estudios o el vóley; o lo que quieras hacer con tu vida. Nos vamos apenas te gradúes.

-¿Y mamá?

-Ya hablé con tu madre, no tuvo problema en negármelo a la primera, pero logré convencerla con está sarta de cosas.-La mujer señala los carteles esparcidos por las paredes sin un orden fijo- No me costó mucho imprimirlos.

-Bueno…

Así de alegre como entró, la abuela sale por la puerta silbando un comercial por lo bajo.

Viajar, conocer el mundo fuera de Japón.

Asahi nunca se lo imaginó posible, entre los entrenamientos y las clases de apoyo a niños de la escuela elemental, no cabía tiempo para pensar en irse lejos.

Tampoco es que quiera irse lejos.

Pasa su mirada por la repisa de los cactus, repasando nombres propios y datos de las especies. Luego se centra en entender que dicen los carteles que su obaa-san ha colgado con tanto amor.  
Una bandera hecha con cuadrados de muchos colores, distintos platos de comida bastante extraños y animales que sólo ha visto en documentales.

Se da cuenta de que no preguntó cuánto tiempo estaría lejos de casa, así que luego de vestirse sale al jardín en busca de su abuela.

La encuentra junto al pino que separa su jardín del de los vecinos, conversando con ellos.

-Abuela ¿Puedo preguntarte una última cosa?

-Claro querido, dígame.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo nos vamos?

-Ah, un montón. Dos meses.

 _Dos meses._

Y es en ese momento cuando Asahi Azumane es expulsado de su zona de confort por su abuela.

Lo que Asahi pensó que iba a ser el mejor día de su vida, comenzó fatal.

Fatal con f de "fusilamiento".

Con f de "fNo vóley por dos meses"

Con f de "fNo ver a Noya por dos meses"

Dicen "viaje a Latinoamérica" y la caja de pandora del drama adolescente abre sus puertas.

-Ah, un montón.

Nishinoya Yuu se despierta con el frío rascandole la respingada nariz que heredó de la familia de su madre, esa que portan todos sus primos con orgullo y alardean ante sus novias de turno. Él no tiene novia de turno, pero le encantaría enterrar su nariz en los oscuros cabellos de Kiyoko.

O en los de Asahi.  
Sentir el perfume que emanan y grabarlo como si de un recuerdo de la infancia se tratara. Se le ocurre que Asahi huele a manzanilla y cardamomo. Cosas frágiles y potentes.

Nishinoya Yuu se encuentra a si mismo pensando estas cosas y tiene ganas de llamar a Tanaka- su mejor amigo- para que lo ayude a matarse.  
Que lo entierren vivo si sigue con esas ideas en la cabeza.

Da algunas vueltas entre las sábanas y luego se levanta con toda la pereza que el chico de segundo puede acumular en su pequeño cuerpo.  
La alarma no ha sonado así que agarra el teléfono con temor de que se haya quedado sin batería.

-No ha sonado porque el muy tarado de Tanaka la desactivó.

Rumiando una venganza, entra al baño y se peina como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Desde la habitación del lado lo llama su padre para que desayunen juntos.

Pero cuando ve la hora ya casi son las doce.

Llega tarde a los entrenamientos y cuando saluda a Daichi se da cuenta de que ni Sugawara ni Asahi han asistido esa mañana.  
Algo muy dentro suyo se remueve ansioso, es sábado.

Es sábado y tiene una cita.

Una _cita_ con Asahi.

Mientras trotan la quinta vuelta a la plaza Noya se queja por quinta vez con Tanaka sobre como al "imbécil" de Asahi se le ha ocurrido faltar justo a ese entrenamiento.

Muy dentro suyo tiene miedo de que la cita no se concrete.

Se hace la una del mediodía y ninguno de los ausentes se presenta.

Tanaka deposita una mano en el hombro de su amigo y con la sonrisa de rufián le infunde confianza.

-Tranqui compi, que Asahi va a estar en la entrada del cine con la camisa planchadita y disculpándose por faltar hoy.

Nishinoya Yuu espera con todas sus ansias que su amigo tenga razón, y mientras tanto se come un pan de melón con el resto del equipo.

* * *

continuara...


	10. Terremotos

**TANTÍSIMO** tiempo ha pasado, ya era hora de actualizar. Quiero agradecer a Kaith Jackson por betear este cap y escribir tan bonito, y a Franca por recomendarme lo de las Barnaclas.

* * *

Haikyuu no es de mi propiedad.

* * *

Lo que sucede después de las seis de la tarde no puede ser explicado de otra manera que de la siguiente:

Nishinoya y Asahi se encuentran en la puerta del cine y compran la entrada para Animales Fantásticos. Porque la película termina siendo más atractiva que cualquier otra y "Hay un puto pájaro que controla el clima, Asahi necesito ver eso".

No dicen una palabra hasta que salen de la sala, pero sus rodillas se encuentran en algún momento en el que Newt Scarmander, el magizoólogo británico, y Porpentina Goldstein, la ex aurora estadounidense, salen sin problemas del Ministerio de Magia y a Asahi no se le ocurre un lugar más lindo en el que estar, a pesar de que la película se esté terminando y deban borrarle la memoria al simpático panadero.

Después de abandonar el edificio, Noya es un puro borrón de chispas y saltos. La calle se llena de ruido y las Barnaclas* pasan sobre sus cabezas dando pie al atardecer.

-No entiendo, no pueden darle ese final. ¿Qué pasa con Johnny Deep? Ese tipo no sabe actuar de otra cosa más que de él mismo, debería convertirse en un pirata de verdad y dejar que los otros se arreglen sin él. ¿Te imaginas un documental sobre el tipo navegando REALMENTE por el Caribe? Yo lo vería, es más, yo me presentaría como voluntario para ser parte de la aventura. ¿Hacen castings para esas cosas? A la mierda el volley, nos volvamos estrellas de Hollywood y viajemos por el mundo. ¿Hay algún lugar en el mundo al que desees ir a toda costa?

Asahi quiere contestarle que no hay mejor lugar que estar a su lado, pero las palabras se le enredan con imágenes de la película y le parece que al final él mismo es bastante parecido a Newt Scarmander. Se imagina la escena del final pero los actores son ellos dos, uno subiéndose a un barco listo para cruzar el vasto océano y el otro anclado en el muelle esperando que algo más suceda.  
Le contesta sin meditar la respuesta.

-Me gustaría ir a Perú, Colombia, Sicilia y tal vez Tailandia. Mi abuela planea que viajemos a Latinoamérica cuando termine el año, antes de que tenga que estudiar algo que me ate a un banco por el resto de mi vida mejor me voy a conocer lo desconocido… eso dice ella.

Nishinoya se frena en seco en medio de una calle poco concurrida, mete las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans verde musgo y fija la vista en la punta de sus zapatillas color canario, como si hubiera algo mucho más interesante que el atardecer a sus espaldas. Pasan segundos, minutos, el silencio se vuelve cada vez más denso y las palabras del más alto se esfuman con el viento que empieza a revolverles los cabellos.

-¿Y qué va a pasar con el volley? ¿Con quién voy a entrenar para mi último año? Porque ambos sabemos que Ennoshita va a ser el próximo capitán, pero ¿cómo se supone que voy a pasar inglés si no vas a estar la mitad de mi último año? Ay, pero qué egoísta de mi parte, si te vas a hacer algo hermoso. Ojalá entrara en la valija y los del aeropuerto no lo noten, me alegro por vos. No es que quiera negarte que puedas salir del país y visitar lugares que tienen animales como llamas con tu abuela la aventurera pero… Supongo que te voy a extrañar, Azumane.

No hay mucho más que decir, es en ese momento cuando Asahi lo estrecha entre sus brazos con delicadeza como si fuera a romperse. Y Nishinoya Yuu llora porque no se han podido dar ni un beso y ya está pensando en lo duro que va a ser vivir sin él cerca.

Lo piensa con la cabeza fría: un beso y listo. Nada más, es lo que quiere y le importa un bledo todo el contexto sociocultural.

Son sólo dos lágrimas que se seca al momento en que resbalan por su rostro, y sonríe ampliamente al separarse de su amigo a pesar de que le gustaría pasar hora atrapado entre los brazos y el sweater beige.  
Se miran a los ojos, sonríen y luego siguen en camino a casa hablando de la película que acaban de ver. 

Después de las diez de la noche, acostado en su cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y los ojos en el techo, Nishinoya se da cuenta de que le quedan cuatro meses para conseguir un beso. Se ríe de sí mismo y buscando despejarse llama a Tanaka para comentar lo BUENÍSIMA que estuvo Animales Fantásticos. 

-Es que Johny Deep debería tener un documental sobre él en el Caribe.

-¿VES? Eso mismo es lo que le dije a Asahi esta tarde.

-Y si, hermano, si eso no pasa te juro que me rapo.

-Tanaka, ya estás rapado.

* * *

*Barnaclas, aves típicas del distrito de Miyagi

* * *

Queridos/as, gracias por leer. Lamento la demora.


End file.
